joey_slikk_and_leon_smallwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Leon Smallwood Escapes from Jail
, is the thirteenth episode of The Leon Smallwood Misadventures made by Joey Slikk. Description Leon has been sent to jail for life after stealing a car twice, and he has been stuck in jail for one whole day, but then, he heard a voice coming from the top bunk of the prison cell bed, it was an old prisoner named "Christopher Wilson", then the old prisoner tells a story about how he got sent to jail for life. Characters *Leon Smallwood *Gerald Smallwood *Gold Yellow Guy *Lil Peep 1 (Debut, Cameo) *Lil Peep 2 (Debut, Cameo) *Red Hoodie Guy (As a bank man, debut) *Christopher Wilson (As an old prisoner, debut) *Jane Wilson (Debut) *Stuart Wilson (Debut) *Police Officer *Police Officer 2 *Police Officer 4 (Cameo) *Court Judge (Debut) *Yellow Man (Debut, Cameo) *Gold Yellow Girl (Debut) *PC Guy (Debut) *Red Man (Debut) *New Red Hoodie Guy (Debut, Cameo) *New PC Guy (Debut, Cameo) *Yellow Stickman (Debut, Cameo) *Blue Stickman (Debut, Cameo) *Red Stickman (Debut, Cameo) *Lil Pet 1 (Debut, Cameo) *Lil Pet 2 (Debut, Cameo) *Lil Pet 3 (Debut, Cameo) *Police Guard (Debut) *Police Guard 2 (Debut) Music *GoAnimate - Action - Electronic Time on the TLSM... *Biro - Ergo Intro *Street Fighter EX2 Plus - Here Comes a New Challenger Title Card *Spongebob - Zelle 506 Wilson trying to rob a bank *Dramatic Impact #5 guess I'll have to do this the hard way! *The Spencer Davis Group - I'm a Man (Minions Version) cars chasing Christopher *Street Fighter EX2 Plus - Winner Be Continued... (Part 1 only) *Street Fighter EX2 Plus - Here Comes a New Challenger Now... It's time for Part 2 of The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Episode 13! (Part 2 only) *Microsoft 3D Movie Maker - Surveillance the courthouse (Unfinished version only) *People's Court - Alan Stanley Tew the courthouse *Funeral Music - Alfred Kluten is guilty *People's Court - Alan Stanley Tew dismissed! *Lucky Star - Fun Fun Fun Dayo and the old prisoner talk about how they'll break out of prison *Paper Mario - Koopa Bros Fortress and the old prisoner digging a tunnel out of prison *Dramatic Impact #5 FOR A BIG PUNISHMENT YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!! *Scrubs Credits Theme Outro Gallery Thumbnails TLSM EP 13 UNFINISHED.png|Thumbnail of the unfinished version of Episode 13 TLSM EP 13 PART 2.png|Thumbnail of Episode 13 Part 2 TLSM EP 13 FULL LENGTH.png|Thumbnail of the full length version of Episode 13 Trivia *This is the first episode to have "Escapes" in it's name when Leon escapes from someplace. *This is the third episode to begin with "Last time, on The Leon Smallwood Misadventures..." before the intro, the second was Leon Smallwood Ditches Speech, the first was Leon Smallwood's Carlos.avi Nightmare. *This is the first appearance of Christopher Wilson. *The unfinished version of the episode only contains the part where an old prisoner named "Christopher Wilson" tells a story about how he got sent to jail for life. The episode will also have the part where Leon and Christopher escape from jail in the full version of the episode. *This is the fourth episode to be separated into parts, the third was Leon Smallwood Goes to Summer School, the second was Leon Smallwood Goes to Speech, the first was Leon Smallwood Plays Warpath Jurassic Park. *The episode was separated into 2 parts due to the episode having a scene where Leon and Christopher have a conversation about breaking out of prison for 3 minutes. *The unfinished version of the episode was considered the last episode of 2016. *This is the first episode of 2017. *This is the first episode to have an unfinished version. *Part 2 was considered Episode 13B *This is the fifth episode where Leon gets beaten up by his dad, the fourth was Leon Smallwood Goes to Summer School, the third was Leon Smallwood's Summer, the second was Leon Smallwood Ditches Speech, the first was Leon Smallwood Goes to School. *This is the only episode to be made in 2017 since Joey Slikk was taking so long to make episode 14. Errors *During Christopher's story, he said something about getting more money to buy DVD's and video games, but DVD's and video games didn't exist until later. Videos File:The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Episode 13 Leon Smallwood Escapes from Jail File:The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Episode 13 Leon Smallwood Escapes from Jail Part 2 File:The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Episode 13 Leon Smallwood Escapes from Jail (Full Length)|A full length version of the episode. Non-Updated File:The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Episode 13 Leon Smallwood Escapes from Jail (Unfinished)|An unfinished version of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:TLSM Episodes